


We Don't Have To Dance

by momiji_neyuki, Toxic_Angel



Series: The Shadow Side [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alcohol, Domestic Violence, Drugs, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Physical Abuse, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 16:39:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6863809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxic_Angel/pseuds/Toxic_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>You're never gonna get it</b>
  <br/>
  <b>I'm a hazard to myself</b>
  <br/>
  <b>I'll break it to you easy</b>
  <br/>
  <b>This is hell, this is hell</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Don't Have To Dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Devastation_Verification_Resurgance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devastation_Verification_Resurgance/gifts).



> Hey everyone!
> 
> So this is the second installment of the **Shadow Side** series. We Don't have to Dance, is one of my fav songs on the album. It can be taken light heartedly or take a dark turn like I chose here. 
> 
> Frank and Gerard finally meet and at first it is wonderful, but then Frank's dark side show and well...
> 
> Big thanks to my Beta _***Toxic_Angel***_ for putting a rush on this one. Also this fic is dedicated to _***Devastation_Verification_Resurgance***_ , say that three times fast @~@, for finding the lyric in the last chapter up of **I Never Told You What I used To Do For A Living**! Congrats! ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.
> 
> Title of fic taken from We Don't Have to Dance ~ Andy Black

Frank is leaning against the bar. He is only on his first scotch and soda of the night, but he already has three beers in him, and the coke he did earlier humming through his system. He likes this bar cause they have retro nights and this month it’s the 70’s. Aerosmith is singing about being back in the saddle again and Frank is just bopping his head to the music and watching people try and dance. He is on his third drink now, and that is when he sees him. The Steve Miller Band is singing about the “pompatus of love” and Frank feels his heart jump. He looks like her… well not exactly like her, but there is something about him that reminds him of her. He is with another skinny guy, but they share some facial traits so Frank assumes they are related. Frank drains his glass and then he makes his way over to that side of the bar. He acts like he is waiting for someone by checking his watch and loiters nearby so that he can hear them talking.

”Come on, Gee, just try.”

”No, Mikey, I don’t want to.”

”Man, you’re no fun, Gee.”

”Fuck you, Mikey, it’s only been a few months and…”

”Gee, it’s been six. He’s not coming back.”

The man, Gee, hunches his shoulders like he is about to cry. Frank would feel pity for him if he could.

”I’m sorry, Gee.”

The other man, Mikey, gives him a one arm hug.

”I’m gonna have a smoke.”

Mikey nods and Gee gets up, he moves right past Frank slightly tripping into him.

”Sorry, man.”

”Nah, it’s okay.”

He never even looks at Frank and that makes Frank even more interested. He watches the man leave. He waits for about five minutes and then follows him outside.

* * *

**Record scratch; Steve Miller Band**

**Tattooed necks and tattooed hands**

**Oh, how don't you drown in a rain storm?**

Gerard was pissed. He hated the rain, especially when he was trying to enjoy a cigarette. He was about to give up and go in when the door opened and someone else came out.

”Man, I guess you take a risk trying to smoke in a downpour like this huh?”

Gerard looked at the man. He was covered in tattoos. As he lit his own cigarette Gerard noted that he even had them on his knuckles.

”I got one here too.”

The guy moved his collar and Gerard saw a scorpion peeking out. Gerard just nodded.

**Fresh regrets, vodka sweats**

**The sun is down and we're bound to get**

**Exhausted and so far from the shore**

Gerard's mouth started to go dry and he wished he had brought his drink out with him.

”Hey, Frank."

A waitress came through the back door and had a tray with two drinks on it. The guy, Frank, took one and then the waitress presented him with the other. 

”Lemon Drop Martini?”

Gerard looked shocked. He looked over at the other guy.

”I saw what you were drinking and thought you could use another one.”

The waitress kept smiling so Gerard picked up the glass. Frank held up his own tumbler and Gerard did the same and took a sip, letting the vodka coat his throat and warm him up a bit. There was silence between the two men as they smoked, drank, and watched the sunset on the Jersey shore. Gerard finished his cigarette first and with another salute to Frank went back inside. Frank stayed outside in the rain till the sun went down. He then went back inside the building and straight back to the bar. He should have known that nothing would happen. What did he even want to happen? Frank was not exactly gay, he was just open to opportunities and something about this man intrigued him. He ordered another drink and looked at himself in the mirror.

**You're never gonna get it**

**I'm a hazard to myself**

**I'll break it to you easy**

**This is hell, this is hell**

Over the last few years he had gotten a little bit chunkier. No, he was not fat, but he was not as svelte as he used to be back then. He had managed to not only hold down his job, but also get promoted, but he was still working from home. He didn’t have any friends, but he really didn’t want any. Actually, no he did have friends. He had his supplier and the people he got high with occasionally, but never at his house. In fact, no one ever went to his house. He always visited his parents but he never had them over to his house. He kept the house they lived in before… he just couldn’t let it go. He still had all the furniture that they had picked out. The only thing he didn’t have anymore was her clothing and the ring of course. Still, sometimes he got lonely and wanted to share his home with someone again, but it had to be someone that knew he was in control. Frank had to be in control always.

”Thanks.”

**You're looking and whispering**

**You think I'm someone else**

**This is hell, yes.**

**Literal hell.**

Frank got his drink and took a sip. He happened to glance in the mirror and at that moment and saw the man, Gee, talking to his brother and pointing at him… well, the reflection of it. He noticed that Mikey was pushing him to go talk to him and he was pushing back. Frank could see his resolve slowly being broken down by the sibling. Finally he got up and walked over like he was walking the green mile. Frank casually watched him in the mirror till he arrived. He ordered another of his martinis and then turned to Frank.

”Hi, sorry, I didn’t introduce myself outside. Name’s Gerard and I wanted to say thank you for the drink.”

Frank turned and looked at the man with the forced smile and his hand out.

**We don't have to talk**

**We don't have to dance**

**We don't have to smile**

**We don't have to make friends**

”I know you don’t like to talk.”

Gerard was surprised that the man said that instead of introducing himself. He didn’t even look at Gerard.

”Your brother was trying to get you to dance and you were fighting him on that too.”

”How did you…”

”Even your smile towards me is not real.”

Gerard felt bad now cause the man was right. He dropped his hand and the smile.

”You’re even being forced to be friendly towards me.”

”I…”

”But you know… we don’t have to talk, and we don’t have to dance.”

He took a sip of his drink. Gerard was hoping that he was not done speaking.

”And you don’t have to smile at me or be friendly either.”

**It's so nice to meet you,**

**Let's never meet again**

**We don't have to talk**

**We don't have to dance**

Frank got off the stool and he finally looked at Gerard.

”Not that it matters much, but I’m Frank.”

Frank headed to the coat check and Gerard followed him. He got his coat and put it on.

”See you around, Gerard.”

Frank headed towards the door.

”Wait!”

Frank stopped as Gerard ran up to him.

”I… want to talk.”

Frank turned around and looked at him.

”And I want to dance.”

”Yeah?”

”And I want to be friends.”

”Really.”

”Yeah… and I want to meet again.”

Frank smiled for the first time in a very long time and he held his hand out.

”Frank Iero.”

Gerard smiled back.

”Gerard Way.”

They shook hands.

”It’s so nice to meet you.”

_***Time Stamp: One Year Later***_

”Please no, Frankie, I didn’t do it!”

”YES YOU DID!”

**Bottles smash, I raise my hand**

**How can you all even stand it**

**Why is there joy in this poison, oh**

Gerard cowers in the corner of his and Frank’s home as the bottle of champagne hits the wall right above him. The green glass rained down on him and cut his arms up. Frank stalked over and grabbed him by the button down that he was wearing.

”Just fucking tell me what you did with my stash!”

”I told you! James and you snorted it all when he was here last week! You guys were celebrating something!”

”You’re fucking lying!”

Gerard raised his hand to block the punch aimed at his face. Instead, Frank dropped his aim and hit him in the stomach. Gerard groaned and slumped in the corner. Frank hit him several more times and only stopped when his phone rang. He dropped Gerard and grabbed it, growling into the phone. Gerard tried to get his breath back as Frank talked. When he hung up he came over to Gerard and Gerard braceed himself for another hit.

”That was James. You’re right. He did snort my stash last week with me.”

Frank stands up and grabs his coat.

”Well come on, let’s get going. We’re gonna be late. Go fix yourself up, you look like shit.”

Gerard gingerly stood up and limped to the bathroom. He fixed his hair and re did his make up. He faked the smile in the mirror that he was going to give his brother and then left the room.

**Faking smiles and confidence**

**Driving miles to capture this excitement**

**I can't take anymore, oh**

”Congratulations you guys!”

Alicia hugged Gerard tightly and Gerard tried not to wince.

”Thanks, Al.”

Mikey hugged his brother next.

”Glad you found someone that treats you right, Gee.”

”Y-Yeah, me too, Mikes.”

Mikey let Gerard go, and looked at him.

”You okay, bro?”

”Yeah, just tired. The new job is a little more hectic and all.”

”You need to be more relaxed.”

Mikey smiled at Gerard and pulled out a little bag.

”Let’s go get fucked up.”

Gerard smiled cause Mikey always knew what he needed.

”Yeah.”

*

*

*

”There you are, Gee.”

Frank found Gerard with Mikey in the back yard. He saw two joints put out and a third one being sparked.

”Hey, Frankie, come join us.”

”Nah, we should get going.”

”Awww, Frankie, you’re nooooo fun.”

Mikey giggled and Gerard tried to stand up.

”Noooo, Gee, don’t leave meeeee.”

Frank pulled Gerard into his arms.

”Hey, we still have our own celebrating to do, right, Gee?”

Gerard looked at his boyfriend dopely.

”Mmmm, yeah. See ya, Mikes.”

”Later, Gee.”

On the drive home Gerard was feeling really good. He snuggled into Frank’s shoulder and sighed.

”So what are we doing when we get home, Frankie?”

”I got a real treat for us, Gee. Something that makes you feel even better than pot does.”

**You're never gonna get it**

**I'm a hazard to myself**

**I'll break it to you easy**

**This is hell, this is hell**

”Frankie, I don’t know about this.”

Gerard was still feeling the effects from the joints but seeing Frank with a needle in his hand was sobering him up real fast.

”You know I don’t like needles.”

”Yeah I know, Gee, but this is going to make you feel so good that you will forget the needle even exists.”

”Nah, You go ahead, I’ll just watch and…”

Before Gerard realized it he was on the floor and his nose was bleeding.

”You ungrateful piece of shit! Do you know how much this shit cost me!? You are going to shut the fuck up and take this fucking needle!”

Gerard got up and ran out of the kitchen and into the bedroom. He slammed the door and locked it. He ran into the bathroom and hid in the tub. It wasn’t long before he heard the bedroom door crack open with a loud bang.

”GERARD, GET THE FUCK OUT OF THERE NOW!”

Gerard whimpered as he stayed hidden in the temporary safety of the cool bathtub. The bathroom door trembled as he listened to Frank slam against it over and over till the weak lock gave. The curtain was torn open and Gerard was hauled out of his sanctuary. He felt the back of his head connect with the tile as Frank smashed it into the wall over and over again screaming obscenities at him. Soon darkness took over.

**You're looking and whispering**

**You think I'm someone else**

**This is hell, yes.**

**I am in hell.**

When Gerard woke up he was lying on their bed. He groaned and turned his head, and through his blurry vision he saw Frank leaning over his arm. He had a rubber tube wrapped around it and Gerard could see a syringe in Frank’s hand. It was being extracted from his flesh.

”Welcome back, Gee, You’re just in time for the ride of your life.”

”Frankie… what did you…”

The warmth hit him immediately and he felt loose. Frank was smiling at him and he smiled back. He watched Frank use the same syringe and inject whatever was in it into his own tube tied arm. Then he watched Frank take the tubes and the syringe and place them on the nightstand. He then laid down and pulled Gerard on to his chest.

”Just relax, Gee, and enjoy.”

Gerard snuggled into Frank’s warm body. He looked up at the man he was in love with and Frank looked down and kissed him. They kissed lazily as the drug continued to work its way into their systems. The kissing soon turned into groping and making out. It wasn’t long before Gerard was crying out as he rode out his orgasm above Frank. He collapsed and then Frank turned them over and then he brought himself to his own completion with Gerard writhing underneath him. When they were both spent, he looked into his boyfriend’s eyes.

”Happy anniversary, baby.”

”Happy anniversary, Frankie.”


End file.
